La fría nevada y el calor del ave fénix
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, AU, MPREG. Fuego, hielo habían logrado convivir en paz y formar una familia, la nieve que calmaba sus pensamientos y el calor que lo despertaba de la fantasía. Bi Han había sido aceptado de nuevo en el clan Kuei ¿Qué pensaran sus padres de su cónyuge? Hanzo x Bi Han (Scorpion x Noob saibot) Sub Zero x Smoke.


Bi Han por fin había terminada la batalla consigo mismo, acababa de transformarse en un nuevo ser al haberse unido con su parte malvada. Hace algunos años atrás había ocurrido, lo pensaba tranquilamente mientras cargaba a su hija menor en sus brazos, con su hijo caminando al lado de su padre y el pequeño que se gestaba en su estomago no dejaba de patalear ansiosamente, pareciendo algo nervioso y porque no estar si iba a volver a pisar suelo de su anterior clan, sus emociones acumuladas en su interior debían inquietar al bebe y a sus 6 meses de embarazo debía decir que este era su hijo más inquieto, ni en su primer embarazo fue tan duro como lo era el tercero, a este niño le gustaba patear directo a los riñones todas las noches desde que cumplió los 4 meses, aunque en los meses anteriores se lo paso con antojos de todo y con nauseas hasta del olor más sencillo, un día podía odiar a su esposo y al próximo lloraba si lo perdía de vista, su pareja se quejaba pero que podía hacer, todo era su culpa él fue quien lo embarazo así que le tocaba cumplir las consecuencias.

Con su mejor traje tradicional Shenyi (1) se dirigió al lugar acompañado de su familia a los territorios de su ex clan, al parecer su hermano se había convertido en el Gran maestro y había aprovechado para utilizar su poder para invitar a su hermano de nuevo, dándole una nueva oportunidad aunque odiara una incógnita de la nueva vida del mayor y esa obviamente era su marido.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la entrada, no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, las hormonas del embarazo lo tenían inestable emocionalmente. Apretó el brazo de Hanzo en busca de algo de apoyo, obteniendo que tomara su mano logrando que se dibujara una media sonrisa en su rostro, el hombre no era muy cariñoso en su publica así que estoy era un gran cambio a su favor aunque tampoco es que le gustaran las demostraciones de afecto públicamente pero de veces en cuando le gustaba que su pareja se mostrara cariñoso con él.

Si quieres puedes darme a Lixue, parece que Mamoru esta alterado hoy – Le dijo Scorpion retirando a la pequeña de los brazos de su pareja – Tranquílate, si ocurriera algo yo estaré aquí para protegerlos ¿Si?

Lo sé, Hanzo y no dudo de eso – Contesto sonriéndole al ninja de fuego antes de besar suavemente su mejilla y entregándole a la pequeña, que con miedo escondía su rostro en el hombro de su padre – Culpa a las hormonas, cariño.

* * *

Entraron al santuario para ser recibidos por miembros del clan, ninjas más que nada para controlar sus movimientos y su propio hermano menor en persona, quien se acerco con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, saludándolos con cortesía y recibiendo el mismo trato.

Bi Han, es un placer volver a tenerte aquí en calidad de hermano – Espeto alegremente el cabecilla de la familia sonriendo y abrazando al mencionado – Por lo visto estas un poco mas… Embarazado que la última vez que nos vimos.

Eso fue hace 4 meses es común que mi estomago no hubiera crecido – Contesto devolviendo el abrazo al menor – Me alegra volver a verte.

Por lo puedes ver este lugar ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste – Le confesaba Kuai sonriente mientras caminaban hacia una de las casas principales – A nuestra madre le encantara verte.

A mí también, aunque estoy seguro que enloquecerá al ver a sus nietos – Musito el ex traidor riendo bajo ante el pensamiento – Estará muy emocionada.

Ya les he contado sobre tus hijos, a ellos dos y créeme que nuestro padre nunca había estado tan enojado – Le explico el menor suspirando estresado – Que tu esposo sea un Shirai Ryu no es de agrado.

Lo comprendo y aunque respete su opinión como progenitor, no dejare a mi esposo por la escusa de su línea sanguínea – Respondió tranquilamente el mayor mirando a su familia – Espero que lo entienda.

Si eso opinas – Musito tranquilamente el menor de los hermanos – Extraño convivir contigo aunque tuve a Tomas en los momentos difíciles.

Hablan de Tomas ¿Cuándo pretendes pedir su mano? – Le pregunto sonriendo ampliamente el mayor – Hace tiempo que la tensión sexual entre ustedes se podía cortar con un chuchillo, además eran muy obvios hasta un idiota podía notar que mantenían una relación amorosa, nunca me trague ese cuento de "mejores amigos".

¿Q-que? ¿Enserio lo notaste? – Contesto perplejo Kuai algo sonrojado – Siempre estabas un paso delante de toso incluso de mi.

* * *

En el templo, muchos de los integrantes miraban con asombro a la familia y algunos murmuraban sobre las intenciones que tenía el líder para traerlos ante los sabios, y demás integrantes de valor.

Padre, madre y sabios, ante ustedes traigo a la familia Hasashi, de la que mi hermanos Bi Han es aparte ahora – Los presento ante las personas que contemplaban intrigados – Se quedaran con nosotros por un tiempo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio ante las palabras dichas por el Gran maestro, ya que solo podían asentir ante sus decisiones.

Hola, padres – Dijo Bi Han con la cara en alto observando cómo su familia era presencia y los malos gestos de los miembros eran bastante notorios – Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Bi Han – Pronuncio el hombre mayor, que era su padre – Que sorpresa volver a verte y en ese estado.

Que puedo decir además de que voy a volver a ser "Madre" por tercera vez en 7 años – Contesto sencillamente el guerrero de hielo – A propósito, estos son mis hijos: Feng Fai, Lixue y por el momento Long Tao que todavía no sale del horno. Además de mi marido, Hanzo pero que puedo decir de él que no lo haga su nombre por sí solo.

Hijo – Dijo la mujer conocida como su progenitora – Debo admitir que mis nietos son hermosos y tu hija se parece mucho a mi en mi juventud.

Si es bastante hermosa – Hablo mirando a su hija dulcemente todavía escondiéndose de los extraños – Aunque es muy tímida.

Sí, pero deben estar corruptos con los horribles genes que de seguro heredaron de tu marido – Dijo con malicia el anciano ganándose una mirada de odio que era obvia daría continuación a un insulto de su cónyuge que no llego ya que el mismo tomo la palabra.

Claro pero con sinceridad si nos ponemos a hablar de genes, ambos terminaremos mal parado y si me disculpas, hermano, me gustaría irme no quiero aprovecharme de tu amabilidad además no me gusta hacer mala sangre, no quiero estresar a mi bebe – Interrumpió el comentario envenenado con mal humor él mayor de los hermanos, empezando a retirarse – Y por si te interesa, padre, quiero que sepas que todos mis hijos poseen un poder, el que a esta temprana edad ya dominan por completo.

* * *

El Hasashi se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto que habían recorrido, si algo había aprendido con los años es que era mejor no decir nada cuando Bi Han estaba enfadado y más cuando se llevaba disgustos tan grandes. Caminando vio como el paso del ninja de hielo disminuía lentamente hasta solo caminar algo más tranquilo aunque su ceño continuaba fruncido, suspirando miro a su esposo parecía algo alterado.

Con una media sonrisa le miro haciendo que el otro desviara la mirada un poco sonrojado, eso comúnmente lo tranquilizaba o al menos lo hacía temporalmente en situaciones delicadas.

Mira – Dijo sencillamente Scorpion al sentir una ventisca fría y que algo frio callera en su nariz – Lixue ha hecho que nieve de nuevo.

En efecto, estaba nevando y la pequeña lo observaba preocupado, era una habilidad con la que había nacido su hija, en vez de hielo ella tenía la habilidad de crear nieve a su voluntad, lo supo el día que nació porque cayó una ligera nevada y por eso llevaba un nombre muy referente a esto "Nieve bella o hermosa nieve". Solo mostraba sus poderes cuando sus emociones cambiaban drásticamente como ahora al parecer.

Qué lindo, suéltala quizás quieran jugar – Ordeno sonriente a su marido mirando a sus hijos con dulzura – Vayan a jugar…

Obedeciendo el hombre la soltó y con un gesto envió a su hijo a seguir a su hermanita, ambos niños emocionados corrían delante de ellos entre la nieve aunque su hijo mayor la derritiera al tocarla. Los esposos se miraron pensativos mientras observaban a sus hijos y vieron el panorama cubierto de nieve, tomándose de la mano seguían el paso a los pequeños con la gran nube que cubría todo de blanco siguiendo a la menor.

¿Qué te parece? Puede que no sean las estrellas que alguna vez viste pero aun así es muy bonito – Le pregunto el ninja dorado mirando la nieve que caía en su ropa y se evaporaba por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo – En mi opinión es mejor de lo jamás pude imaginar para mí.

Bueno, yo debo decir que tuve que "Nacer dos veces" para poder encontrar la felicidad – Hablo el Kuei recostando su cabeza del hombro del otro – Una mejor familia ni en sueños y un esposo más perfecto para mí ni imaginarlo, es un hombre muy impulsivo, mal intencionado y muchos defectos mas que le atribuye la gente pero aun así para mí no existe nada que yo quiera que cambie en el, esos defectos son lo que lo hace lo que es.

Si eso crees, bueno yo podría cambiar un par de cosas del mío pero ¿Sabes? Así esta totalmente perfecto – Espeto Scorpion sonriendo dulcemente – Esta un poco rellenito pero así es más sexy.

Recibiendo un leve codazo en el estomago ambos ninjas reían felizmente mientras se alejaban del territorio Kuei, con sus dos hijos corriendo delante de ellos lanzándose bolas de nieve y una que otra vez veían las alas de fuego que se desplegaban de la ropa del niño que usaba como escudo para defenderse de las bolas de nieve así demostrando sus poderes que representaban un ave feníx como lo indicaba su nombre.

* * *

¿Los dejaras ir? – Pregunto Smoke mirando desde la distancia a la familia, observando con asombro la nieve que cubría todo el templo – Grandes poderes que poseen esos niños.

Si, vinieron por su propia voluntad, creo que todavía no están preparados para aceptar a Bi Han nuevamente creo que será mejor darles tiempo – Contesto Kuai Liang sonriéndole a su pareja – Ya habrá otro momento para poder probar las habilidades que se les fue otorgado a mis sobrinos.

Si eso es lo que consideras correcto – Dijo Smoke mirando a su pareja con algo de intriga – Hay veces que no te comprendo.

Eso dices – Respondió el ninja de hielo al comentario – Que sepas que mi hermano me comento algo muy gracioso.

¿Así? – Cuestiono el de humo curioso – ¿De qué se trata?

Me pregunto que cuando iba a pedirte matrimonio – Espeto riéndose fuertemente al ver el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Tomas – No sé, tal vez cuando menos te lo esperes ya estaremos casados y formando una familia, me gustaría verte embarazo.

Kuai no juegues con eso, una familia es un tema muy serio – Musito algo avergonzado Tomas sin poder evitarlo – Esos temas son muy sensibles especialmente para mí.

Que sepas que aunque me ría no estoy bromeando – Aclaro seriamente el ninja celeste mirando al horizonte la nieve alejarse y observando a su pareja sonreír por lo bajo – Muy pronto, quizás.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Objetivos marcados: (1): Shenyi, es un traje tradicional chino que consta de dos piezas. Lo pongo porque a mi suponer los Lin Kuei deben ser provenientes de china, a mi parecer no sé.**_

_**Notas de la autora: Hola, estuve pensando hace un tiempo en otro fic de Mortal Kombat y esto fue lo que salió así que no se quejen, LOL, si ya llegaron hasta aquí XDDD.**_

_**Si tienen alguna petición pueden hacérmela y ya veremos si les gusta lo que hago**_

_**Bye, los quiero muchos mis queridos lectores.**_


End file.
